dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King Dedede Vs. King K Rool
King Dedede Vs. King K Rool is a What If? DBX made by Golden-Sans78. Description Mario Vs. Kirby! Two kings enter the ring, with only 1 leaving alive! Will Dedede clobba that there Krool? Or will Krool trade Dedede for the coconut? Fight NO RESURCH! NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D-B-X!!! Location: Kongo Bongo island King Dedede fell with a thud onto Kongo Bongo island. He got up and dusted himself off, then started muttering. He was just defeated by Kirby...again...and crash landed in this place. Dedede (Muttering): Why, that tiny, pink, no-good son of a gu- The king of dreamland was interrupted, however, by a cannonball. Reacting quickly, Dedede knocked the projectile away with his hammer. Dedede: Who the heck did that?! ???: That would be me! Turning around, Dedede saw the king of Crocks..King K Rool. King K: Couldn't help but notice your little fall crushed my Second-in-command... Triple D looked down and saw that he had crushed Klubba under his weight. DDD: Oops... K Rool then re-loaded his gun and aimed it at DDD. King K: You ready for a beating? DDD: No. Hope you are, though! This was not gonna be pretty... HERE WE GOOOO! FIGHT!!! King Dedede pulled out a Gordo and threw it right at Rool. The King Krock simply steped aside to avoid it. Rool then used his gun to shoot a barrle at Dedede, who also steped aside. DDD: Ok then, i'll have to change up my strat- Before DDD could finish is thought, he has muged in the face by King K's scaily fist. DDD retaliated by swinging his hammer, hitting King K over the head. DDD then inhaled Rool...only to realize that he tasted REALLY bad. DDD: GAH!! You taste like a swamp! DDD spit him out and jumped up into the air, ready to pound this scaily punk into the ground. K Rool noticed this and jumped out of the way, leaving his crown behind. Triple D landed on the crown but quickly shot back up in pain. DDD: YEOW! While DDD was distracted, Rool ripped a tree out of the ground and ran right at him. Dedede pulled out his hammer and swung at the same time Rool did. Both wepons clashed together. King K: Ha! Give up now! DDD: Heck no! Take this! Dedede then activated his hammer's rocket mode and swung again...losing his grip. Good news: King K Rool didn't have a tree anymore. Bad news: Dedede lost his hammer, which flew away to god-knows-where. King K: ...Well, that just happened. (Looks at DDD, ready to attack) DDD (Looking at Rool): Um...he, he...can we just call this a truce? King K (Pretending to think about it): Hm...no! Without warning, Rool picked up Triple D and shoved him into his gun. King K then aimed it up at the sky. King K: See ya! Rool then pulled the trigger, sending the King of Dreamland flying into the air. DDD was launched so far, he was reduced to a speck. The King Krock has won. K.O!! King K Rool laughed in victory. King K: Ha ha ha ha! That's what he gets! Suddenly, he heard a noise of a sinking ship. Turning around, he saw that Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong had destroyed his ship and got there bananas back while the Krock was distracted. King K (Facepalming): Oh, you've got be kidding me... DBX Results Winner: King K Rool! Loser: King Dedede... Next Time! Captain Falcon Vs. Little Mac Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:Mario VS Kirby Themed DBX Fights